A Letter
by Flybaek
Summary: Karena seorang Jung Soo Yu dan Byun Baekhyun tidak lebih dari seorang teman biasa. Hanya Seunbae, dan Hobae yang membagi senyum dan sapanya tidak lebih karena mereka saling kenal. Tapi kenyataannya, cinta itu bisa kapan saja terjadi. Dan sakitnya lagi, Jung Soo Yu hanya mencintainya dari jauh.


**A LETTER**

**Title** : A Letter

**Author** : FlyBaek/RAA

**Cast** : Byun Baekhyun

Jung Soo Yu (OC)

**Genre** : Romance, Sad.

**Rating** : PG15

**Disclamer** :Semua yang ada diFF ini adalah ciptaan Tuhan. Baekhyun milik dirinya sendiri, orang tua, keluarga, teman, fans dan ada kesamaan alur, cerita, dan imajinasi itu bukan kesengajaan

**© 2013 -FLyBaek Story Line-**

**Summary** : _Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana, dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**04– 05 – 2012 **

**Don't be like this, because I didn't know yet about my heart.**

Bagaimana bisa seseorang tidak mengetahui isi hatinya sendiri ?. Dimana hatinya selalu berdentum seirama hembusan angin , sederas aliran sungai, dan semanis selai mepel ?. Waktu terus bergulir, detik beritme cepat. Ketika seseorang belum tahu apa artinya jatuh cinta. Napas serasa sesak, air mata perih terus menerus mengalir. Tetapi bukankah cinta tidak bersikap naïf kepada orang yang baru pertama kali merasakannya ?. Kejam. Itu yang tengah dirasakannya. Dirasakan seorang yeoja (perempuan) yang tengah duduk termenung memandangi benda flat dan beberapa kertas berwarna merah berpadu coklat yang klasik. Didekatnya banyaak sekali remasan-remasan kertas tak bertuan. Tak tau akan kemana ia diberikan atau hanya kan berakhir tragis dengan remasan rasa marah dari orang bodoh sepertinya. Terlambat, tak ada waktu. Semuanya hampir beerakhir. Kesempatan terakhirnya akan menjadi sebuah kenangan pahit perkenalan cinta dimasa lalu.  
**Like a Shampoo, when sad come I will comefort you with my scent**.

Tinta hitam kembali menggores kertas klasik itu. Mencoba menata kata demi kata untuk rangkaian kado untuk seorang seunbe (senior) yang ia kasihi. Kata yang ia tulis mencurahkan keluh kesah yang ia simpan selama setahun ini. Dimana ia hanya menjadi pelarian semu saat sunbae itu dicampakkan wanitanya. Tapi apa daya? , ia hanya seorang yang tiba – tiba hadir ditengah hubungan harmonis insan dimabuk cinta itu. Ia meringis saat membaca kata – kata yang ia tuliskan. Dengan putus asa diremasnya lagi kertas itu dan entah sudah berapa lama ia terduduk sembari menunggu pesan dari sunbae tak bertanggung jawab itu. Dimana seorang pencuri hati yang dengan tega tak mengembalikan semua rasa yang ia sisipkan untuk lelaki yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya.

**Time is to slow for me baby…**

Tiga jam, lebih mungkin. Waktu itu menyeret detik dengan lamban. Meyisakan banyak pemikiran aneh yang ia rasakan. Menilik waktu yang panjang ketika pertama ia bertemu dan jelas, rasa tak tumbuh begitu saja. Rasa benci yang yeoja itu rasakan bukan tanpa alasan. Seorang seunbae yang is pandang sangat sok dan tak menyenangkan saat MOS berlangsung dulu membuatnya penasaran. Rasa itu mulai ada saat mengetahui seorang temannnya yang menyukai lelaki itu. Entah apa yang bagus darinya, tetapi setalah MOS selesai berlangsung banyak yeoja yang membicarakannya. Temannya tak pernah berani untuk mengirim pesan pada seunbae itu. akhirnya ialah yang turun tangan pertama. Bersikap manis dan mulai memacing sebuah hubungan yang aneh.

**I'm sorry sist, but I think I need him. I know this isn't right, but…**

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian pesan pertama yang ia kirim. Mereka banyak bertukar cerita. Tentu saja ia tak lupa memberi kabar kepada temannya agar bersikap wajar karena seunbae itu tak terlihat sesombong yang mereka kira. Tak lama, sebuah kenyataan menyakitkan terkuak. Seunbae itu, ya seunbae itu sudah memiliki kekasih yang cukup popular disekolah mereka. Dan parahnya lagi hubungan mereka sudah menginjak sepuluh bulan. Rasa terpukul jelas ia rasakan. Tetapi seubae itu menyikapi semuanya dengan sangat santai. Bahkan mereka masih saling berhubungan. Teman – teman terdekatnyapun memberi tanggapan bahwa hubungan kedua seunbae yang sama – sama duduk dikelas tiga itu bisa saja renggang dan putus. Semua hanya sebuah harapan yang sangat menyakitkan, karena semakin hari setelah insiden yeojachingu seunbae itu mengendus sesuatu yang tidak beres memblok semua account yeoja itu.

Ketika yeoja itu mengadu seunbae itu menjelaskan alasan yang simple. "CEMBURU". Itu yang ia katakan. Pening. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit saat mengilas balik semuanya. Tetapi benar, ia sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkan lelaki itu disampingnya. Bukan karena sebuah keserakahan tak beralasan. Ia tahu mereka mengenal lebih dulu jauh sebelum sunbae itu mengenalnya. Semua rasa yang ia miliki pun baru dan bisa saja akan berlalu seiring waktu. Tetapi itu salah.

**It was difficult to forgot you. Sorry, I can't do that.**

Salahkah jika seseorang melupakan dan melepaskan cinta pertamanya ? mudahkah ?. tidak, ia tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya. Ia hanya bisa menyesali semua yang ada dengan harapan bahwa dikehidupan selanjutnya cinta menyakitkan tak akan pernah ia rasa lagi.

**Thank you. Because now I knew what is first love. But in pain moment.**

Yeoja itu melipat goresan tangan yang ia buat dengan susah payah. Air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir tak ia hiraukan. Sekarnag hatinya bersorak senang, surat pertama dan terakhir yang akan ia berikan pada seunbaenya itu. Satu lembar kertas yang sudah rapi itu ia selipkan pada sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan dasar beludru. Dibukanya sedikit tutup kotak itu untuk memastikan apa yang ingin ia berikan sudah tersusun rapi dan tetap berada pada tempatnya tanpa kerusakan sedikitpun. Jari lentiknya itu mengusap pipi tirusnya. Ia sudah siap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**05– 05 – 2012 **

**Be happy ^_^**

Drtt… Drtt….

Dengan malas yeoja berambut kecoklatan itu menggapai handephoneny. Matanya menyipit karena belum terbiasa akan sinar terang yang terpancar dari benda kecil berfitur layar sentuh itu. Dahinya mengernyit saat membaca pesan apa yang tertera disana.

_**From : ByunB**_

_**Morning~~  
sudah bangunkah ? **_

Pesan itu membuat matanya membulat sempurna. Segera ia balas pesan itu lalu menunggu balasan. Setelah 10 menit tak ada balasan, ia meregangkan tubuh lalu mengubah posisinya. Ia bersiap untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu mengambil benda putih berbentuk kupu – kupu untuk menyingkirkan poninya keatas, mengikatnya agar ia lebih leluasa membereskan zona pribadinya itu. Sekitar 30 menit ia melakukan hal itu sembari bersenandung ringan. kertas yang berserakan membuatnya pegal. Setelah selesai, ia berjalan malas dan menyampirkan bathrope lemonnya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Cukup lama ia berkutat didalam sana, menikmati suasana mandi pagi yang sangat ia suka, sensasi yang ditimbulkan sabun beraroma mawar membuatnya tenang. Ia sangat menyukai aroma bunga berduri itu. Ketukan dari luar kamarnya membuatnya sadar, sudah hampir 20 menit ia menenanghkan diri didalam. Itu pasti eommanya yang setia membangunkannya setiap pagi.

"Soo Yu-ya, ironna (Soo Yu ayo bangun). Kau harus kesekolah", ucap mrs. Jung ibu dari yeoja manis tadi.

"eo eomma (iya bu), aku sedang mandi", ucap gadis tadi sedikit berteriak karena takut – takut eommanya berfikir bahwa ia masih seperti gadis SMP yang malas bangun pagi. Sudah hampir setahun ia menginjak bangku SMA, tetapi tetap saja eommanya membangunkannya dengan rutin.

"ah, gereu (ah, baiklah), jangan lupa sarapanmu dibawah sayang", Mrs. Jung mengingatkan. Soo Yu hanya menjawabnya dengan suara seadanya, ia malu untuk berteriak.

**Be a secret adimirer. Hi my handsome boy ^_^**

Koridor sekolah masih sepi, wajar saja karena waktu masih menunjukkan 06.20 KST. Jung Soo Yu, bet nama itu terpasang dengan jahitan halus. Sepatu yang ia kenakan mengukir lantai dengan suara khas. Ia memicing dan tak sengaja melihat siluet seorang namja (lelaki) yang sedang berdiri melihat kearah luar. Mata coklatnya menyapu apa saja yang berada diluar sana. Yeoja benama Soo Yu itupun bergetar. Rasa gugupnya membuat semua yang ia kerjakan semalaman menjadi rasa putus asa. Ia tak yakin akan hal ini, Karena yah, ia tahu tidaklah mudah menjadikannya seperti bayangan yang ia rencanakan. Langkahnya semakin mengecil dan ada keinginan untuk mundur saat itu juga. Tetapi terlambat, lelaki tadi menoleh dan mendapati sikap cengonya disana. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan memberinya isyarat untuk mendekat. Ia menurut dan mendekat.

"Annyeong Yu-ya (hai Yu ) apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini ?", Soo Yu Nampak salah tingkah namun ia menjawab juga.

"ah, oppa annyeong (hai kak), hehehe aku ada urusan saja. Seperti mencari contekan PR ._.v", lelaki tadi hanya tertawa dan mengacak rambut Soo Yu gemas. Pipi tirusnya bersemu dan tentu ia sangat menyukai hal itu. ia menarik tas yang berada dipunggungnya dengan erat, berharap lelaki itu tak menyadari betapa besarnya tas yang ia bawa hari ini. Karena tak mudah membawa kotak berukuran sedang itu dengan ditenteng. Jelas saja ia akan ditertawai. Walau waktu masih pagi, ia tak inigin mengambil resiko. Untung saja keputusannya benar ia bertemu dengan orang yang ia tuju.

**Is it wrong if I loved him ?**

Soo Yu memandang sedikit ada rasa takjub kearah seunbae itu. ia merasa tuhan tidak adil, untuk dia dan dirinya. Mengenang hubungan yang terukir menjadi sebuah memori manis adalah kesukaannya. Tetapi saat ia berhadapan dengan kenyataan, ia takut. Tangis, tidak pentingn lagi. Sakit, tidak akan terasa lagi. Ia harus berhenti membanyangkan semuanya. Seunbae itu sudah milik orang lain.

"Yu-ya, gwencana ? (Yu, apakah kamu baik-baikk saja ?)", suara seunbae itu menarik hayalannya.

Yeoja itu tersenyum dan menarik tas yang ia pegang. Sekarang ia sudah tidak apa – apa. Biarkan sunbae itu bahagia tanpa orang bodoh sepertinya. Ia menarik kotak yang semalam sudah ia persiapkan. Memandang kotak itu sebentar sebelum mengulurkan tangannya kearah seunbae itu.

"Neo hante(untukmu ) oppa", uluran tangannya disambut hangat.

"bukalah ketika hari ulang tahunmu besok, aku harap kau suka oppa", lanjutnya sebelum

berbalik dan pergi dengan rasa yang entahlah, sulit ia artikan.

Baekhyun, seunbae yang dikasihi Soo Yu hanya memandang nanar kepergian tubuh mungil gadis manis itu. Ia memandang penuh tanya, karena Soo Yu yang ia kenal tak pernah seperhatian ini kepadanya. Senyum. Senyuman hanya dapat ia berikan sebagai balasan hadiah yang ia anggap sanagat berharga itu. entah apalah isinya, tetapi yang pasti ia akan menyimpan dan menjaganya dengan baik. Ia memilih menyimpan benda itu kedalam tas gendong yang ia bawa. Orang yang ia tunggu sudah datang, ia hanya tidak mau membuat pikiran yeojachingunya itu macam-macam. Ia sudah tidak enak karena sikap yeoja lembut itu yang ia nilai sedikit berlebihan. Menghapus Soo Yu dari daftar teman dan memblok account miliknya dinilai sangat kekanak – kanakan. Cemburu pada hobae (junior) yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Ckck, aneh. Tetapi ia memandang itu sebagai hal yang wajar, ia tetap memaklumi segala yang yeojachingunya itu karena jelas saja cinta itu belum hilang.

"Jung-ah", Baek Hyun memanggil lembut yeojachingunya itu.

"hehehe, pagi", balas yeoja yang dipanggil Baek Hyun tadi.

"kekelas ?", tawar Baekhyun. Yeoja tadi mengangguk dan mereka berjalan beriringan kekelas yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

**Tell me how can I lose you and forgot all thing we do together.**

Hari itu hujan mengguyur Seoul. Kegiatan disekolah sudah berakhir sedari tadi. Beberapa siswa sedang sibuk menelfon orang tua mereka masing-masing. Menunggu jemputan dan tentu saja bergosip. Soo Yu berkumpul dengan kedua sahabatnya, Eunji dan Ryu Mi. Mereka bertiga sedang asyik mengobrol tentang anak – anak yang tergabung dalam SME, geng dari sekolah saingan sekolah mereka. Namja yang tergabung didalamnya dinilai mereka memiliki nilai plus sendiri-sendiri. Dan kabar baiknya, Eunji dan Suho (ketua SME) resmi menyandang status berpacaran mereka kemarin. Mereka sudah dekat sekitar satu bulan, dan berakhir bahagia dengan penyandangan status tersebut.

Soo Yu tampak tak berminat mendengarnya, karena ia tak tahu yang mana orang – orang yang kedua sahabatnya itu bicarakan. Ia menghembus nafas dengan gusar, lalu mengikat rambut lurusnya menjadi pola satu. Cerita meraka berhenti sejenak karena Eunji yang sudah dijemput Suho. Duduk berdua membuat mereka bosan, Soo Yu pamit kebelakang, Ryu Mipun mengikuti Soo Yu dengan berjalan berarah lawan kekantin yang memang masih buka karena kegiatan ekstra yang sedang berlangsung.

**In the other side**

Soo Yu membasuh tangannya, ia merasa bahwa air yang mengalir sedikit membuat hati riasunya tenang. Seharian ini ia ragu, apakah Baek Hyun akan menyukai hadiah kecilnya itu. Besok, adalah hari jadi lelaki itu ke-17. Soo Yu merasa, ia harus memberikan hadiah yang sedikit membrei makna dalam hatinya. Ukiran kayu dengan diameter 20cm telah ia buat dengan susah payah. Bimbingan dari Sonsaengnim (guru) ekstrakurikulernya berhasil membuat ia memahat sepasang bingkai bertuliskan kata bersambung…

Pantulan sayu wajahnya membuatnya teringat waktu yang telah ia bagi untuk menyelesaikan karya itu. ia sempat menyerah beberapa kali, tetapi ternyata ia berhasil, hasil itu telah berada ditangan yang memang harus memilikinya. Sebelum keluar dari ruang sempit itu, ia sedikit limbung karena kondisi tubuhnya yang sedikit tidak sehat itu. kelelahan yang ia derita membuat magnya sedikit kronis.

Tiga langkah ia keluar dari kamar kecil, pantulan dua orang yang ia kenal menembus pandangannya. Dia masih saja mencoba menemukan sosok yang ada di balik guyuran hujan deras itu. Ya ,mungkin bayangan yang dilihat nya. dia pikir hanya sebayang sosok yang dia harapkan. Mereka sedang tertawa dan terlihat sangat bahagia dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Saling tatap dan entahlah, mereka merasakan itu tempat yang memang diciptakan khusus untuk mereka. Sedangkan Soo Yu ? ia hanya dapat melihat orang yang ia cintai seperti orang bodoh. Pertahanannya sudah pada batasnya, dia berbalik dan berjalan pelan berbarengan asa. Waktu seakan enggan berlalu.

Semakin ia memandang masa lalu itu, ia merasa keutuhan hatinya telah ia tinggal disana. Pada kenangan yang sedikit menyita ruang memorinya. Hujan yang mengguyurnya tak membuatnya gentar menembus derasnya alam. Ia benci ini, ketika sifat cengengnya mendominan perasaannya kali ini. Dan ia rasa, biarkan kali ini hujan menyembunyikan jejak tangisnya. Mungkin ini yang dikehendaki tuhan, membiarkan jalan cinta mereka berdua menyakiti sisi muda Soo Yu. Membiarkan jalan hidup mengalir setenang air. Karena ia tahu, semua ada alurnya. Harus ada senyum yang menghapus tangis. Harus ada suka yang menutup luka. Harus ada penghibur diatas peluka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**06– 05 – 2012 **

**The Day**

Tinggal seatap dengan orang yang dia kasihi, atap yang membentang dan tak berujung. Tak berpagar, tak pula bersekat. Dengan cat yang tak pernah pudar dan selalu mengiring kemanapun langkah membawa kegelisahan hati seseorang yang merindukan orang yang ia kasihi jauh disana. Langitlah jawabannya. Langit yang menjadi tatanan atap terkokoh yang pernah ada. Pelindung malam yang sunyi, penyemarak tengah hari.

Berteman hujan, bertamu dingin. Tanah menjadi pelengkapnya. Sebuah paduan yang membuat sesuatu semakin menyentuh dalam kesempurnaan. Melebur, dalam simfoni penciptaan yang memudar sesendu kabut yang menyerbu pagi buta.

Dibalik kesedihan, ada kebahagiaan yang mengiring. Diatas luka, ada beribu tawa yang akan menguburnya.

Soo Yu menyesali air mata yang telah ia keluarkan kemarin. Harusnya tangisannya berhenti saat benda yang telah berpindah tangan itu. ia berharap, Baekhyun telah membaca semua isi surat itu. karena surat itu, kunci dari hubungan menggantung ini. Soo Yu telah iklas dengan yang ia lalui. Ya dia rela asalkan Baekhyun bahagia.

_**Baek Hyun POV**_

**A gift **

Hari ini adalah hari jadiku yang ke 17. Menurut Krystal, ini adalah hari paling penting dalam sejarah hidup. Tetapi tidaklah untuk leleaki sepertiku. Wanita, hormone wanita berbeda dengan pria. Krystal memang gadis yang manis. Ia juga bersikap seperti gadis yang mandiri, dewasa, dan terkadang manja jika sudah berhadapan denganku. Kami sudah menjalin hubungan ini selama 1 tahun. Dan aku harap masih banyak tahun yang akan kami lalui bersama. Aku juga memilikki seorang gadis yang telah aku anggap sebagai adik kecilku. Jung Soo Yu. Ya, dialah yang aku maksud. Gadis dengan rambut kecoklatan yang memiliki ujung rambut bergelombang itu masih sangat manja. Sejak MOS aku sudah memperhatikannya. Ia juga banyak dibicarakan teman-teman ku Karena sikapnya yang sedikit tomboy. Dia sangat cuek, dan semua ekspresinya mengandung misteri yang membuatku kecanduan akan wajahnya. Krystal saja pernah mengaggap kami memiliki hubungan yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin. Ini terlalu rumit untuk aku jelaskan dengan kata – kata. Hahaha, hormone dewasaku berkembang lagi sepertinya.

Ah iya, aku lupa. Ada banyak kado yang harus aku buka hari ini. Adik kelas yang kemarin menjalani MOS memberikan ku beraneka ragam benda yang sedikit kekanak – kanakan. Pertama aku akan membuka kado dari Krystal. Tidak terlalu besar memang, tetapi membuatku senang. Ia memberiku sebuah baju rajut berwarna hijau toska. Ada sebuah kartu juga disana.

**To:** **My Byunie**

**Ya! Yeoboya saengil chukkaeyo ehm ?**

**Sebentar lagi akan musim dingin, pakai ini**

**Saranghae**

**Zzzztttttt**

kata – kata yang ia buat selalu membuatku melengkungkn bibir keatas. Wuahh, tidak sabar aku membuka yang lainnya. Banyak yang hobae (junior) ku berikan. Mulai dari baju sampai tiket ketaman hiburanpun aku terima. Ah, aku lupa. Aku menaruh hadiah dari Soo Yu kemarin ditas. Aku penasaran, apa kira – kira yng diberikan gadis itu padaku ?

Dengan tidak sabar, aku membuka hadiah yang Soo Yu berikan kemarin. Setelah membuka tutup kotak itu, ada dua benda yang membuatku takjub. Sebuah bingkai kayu mahoni dengan ukiran tangan yang sangat unik dan halus. Ditengahnya ada kata yang dirangkai menggunakan tinta berbagai warna terbingkai dengan apik didalamnya. **It's me, like a fool who seeing you from afar. It's me, like a fool just say I LOVE YOU with a word in your ear. **Aku terkesiap, tak menyangka bahwa kata itu akan aku baca dari seorang Jung Soo Yu. Aku menengok kesisi lain kotak sebuah amplop kecil yang terselip disana. Aku membukanya dan membaca surat itu dengan tenang dan dada yang sedikit bergetar menahan gugup.

**To : Seunbae**

**From : me**

**Saengil chukkaeyo oppa (selamat ulang tahun kak). Hahaha, kau bertambah tua sekarang. Hei iya, bagaimana kabar Krystal seunbae ? apakah ia baik ?, masalah kalian sepertintya sudah selesai. Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku berharap hubungan manis seperti itu. karena aku juga jadi tidak enak jika maslah timbul lagi hanya karena aku. #psstt ingatkan yang cemburu itu ? **

**Eh iya oppa, aku tau hadiah yang aku berikan sangat tidak berguna kan ?. eisss jika itu membuatmu terganggu buang saja lah #nononono!. Berhenti mengataiku anak kecil eh, jika tidak kau akan tetap aku panggil AJUSSHI. Kyahahahaha..**

**Ah mianhae karna aku tidak membalas sms mu beberapa hari lalu, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi jujur, hatiku sangat hancur, kau jahat Oppa! Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku? Kenapa kau harus memberikan perhatianmu yang seperti itu padaku. Itu membuatku semakin terjebak dalam perasaanku, kau bagai oase oppa dan aku seperti tidak bisa lepas lagi darimu. Tapi apa kau tahu? Aku sangat senang saat kau mengirimiku pesan tiap malam, mengucapkan kata-kata romantis sebelum aku tidur. Bahkan aku sering berfikir bahwa kita seperti sepasang kekasih. Aku nyaman dengan semua itu. Rasanya aku ingin saat-saat seperti itu berhenti dan membuat aku bisa menikmatinya lebih lama. Dan saat itulah aku berfikir bahwa aku mulai mencitaimu. Aku sadar, tidak seharusnya aku menjadi seperti ini, sayang kepada orang yang membuatku menangis. Tetapi aku tidak bisa membohonigi perasaanku kalau pada kenyataannya, aku sayang kepada namja yang membuatku menangis. **

**Tapi, kenapa kau masih bisa tertawa dan memperhatikan ku saat kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Apa kau sengaja melakukannya padaku?. Kenapa kau harus berpacaran denganya? Kenapa bukan aku?hahaha. apa kau tahu hal terberat dalam hidupku adalah melihat orang yang aku cintai mencintai orang lain. taukah kau bagaimana perasaanku saat tahu kau sudah miliknya?. Entahlah.. aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini… aku bahagia saat kamu bahagia, tapi hatiku sakit saat tahu kalau kebahagiaan itu bukan dariku. Tapi orang lain !**

**Mungkin kita memang hanya ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sahabat saja, tidak lebih. Jung Soo Yu dan Byun Baek Hyun hanya sepasang sahabat saja, bukan sepasang memang tidak seharusnya memaksakan perasaan ini. Jinja! Aku benar-benar PABO! PABO Yu kekeke. Aku harus puas dengan perasaan seperti ini. Senang bisa mengenalmu, dan aku harap kita tetap bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik. kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan perasaanku. Aku akan berusaha sebisaku membuang perasaan ini, karna kalau aku bisa mencintai maka aku juga harus bisa melupakan orang itu, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa perasaan itu akan hilang sepenuhnya. Karna tidak ada yang bisa membuat aku bahagia selain melihat kau bahagia, walaupun kebahagianmu itu bersamanya dan aku harus menahan sakitnya. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah memperdalam cintamu untuk kekasihmu, jangan biarkan dia pergi darimu. Karna kau sudah menyakiti hatiku maka kau tidak boleh lagi menyakiti hatinya, hahaha Arraseo?. Chukkae Byun Baek Hyun ! Gomawoya, kau akan selalu menjadi bagian terindah dalam hidup ku. Baiklah, tanganku sudah lelah dan kertas ini juga akan sampai pada baris terakhir, aku rasa sampai disini saja. Annyeong ^^**

**From: Jung Soo Yu ^^**

Hatiku mencelos. Sepertinya Krystal benar. Ia menyukai ku. Dan sekarang aku sendiri bimbang dengan apa yang ada dihatiku. Soo Yu tidak bisakah kau memaafkan ku karena tidak bisa menerima hatimu ?

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, maafin aku yang bikin FF ini garing, T.T **

** File ini udah terbenam (?) jauh banget ditumpukan FF jadul tahun 2011.**

** Entahlah, Cuma kepengen repost FF ini. Tanpa edit, jadi maaf kalo banyak Typo xD  
Ini semacem trauma diri sih #malah curhat**

** Pokonya (?) apapun tanggepan kalian aku terima '-' namanya juga masi belajar :3**

** Aku nulis terbilang baru banget, jadi RnR sangat sangat dibutuhkan. **

** Terimakasih #pyong **


End file.
